Space Oddity
by commodorekath
Summary: Short Story modern AU where Jack meets Elsa on a bus ride home from college.


_"_ _Ground control to major tom…_

 _Ground control to major tom…"_

A loud screech came from the bus, bringing it to a slow stop.

Jack shook out of his sleep, from the noise of the bus. He stretched a little and yawned. He then pulled out his iphone out of his hoodie pocket and lowered the sound down just a little bit.

8:30 pm.

Friday, December 13th.

* * *

 _"_ _Take your protein pills  
and put your helmet on"_

"We are now stopping for arrivals and departures in Corona City, if you are leaving please take your belongings with you." The bus driver announced.

Jack leaned back in his seat, it would be another three hours before they reached his hometown.

He looked out the window and watched the snowflakes fall quietly. That's when he heard a large scuff noise come from the front of the bus. Curious he popped his head up and looked over his seat. A girl with platinum blonde hair was trying to pull her suitcase up from the steps. She looked as if she wasn't trying to make much noise when she did, but it ended up making a loud ruckus. She finally was able to pull it up and she sighed. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a light blue fleece jacket with white pants and a pair of sparkly blue flats. She began to look for a seat, and of course, there were no other seats available, other than the empty one that was next to Jack. She then saw the spot and shuffled over to it.

 _"_ _Ground Control to Major Tom  
Commencing countdown,  
engines on"_

"Is this seat taken?" She asked Jack.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." Jack replied taking an ear bud out of his left ear.

She quietly lifted up her suitcase and shoved it on the top shelf, she then took a seat next to jack and pulled out her large purse. She unzipped her Jacket, revealing a light blue sparkly mesh sleeved top with a peplum bottom. She took her phone out and began to text someone.

Jack quietly looked over at her with his eyes only. He blushed a little at the girl, who's makeup and skin was flawless.

She noticed him staring and looked up at him, he quickly looked away and began to put his ear bud back in.

She then pulled out a book from her purse and opened it quietly.

He really wanted to talk to this girl, but how?

 _"_ _Check ignition  
and may God's love be with you_

 _Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff"_

"So…what book are you reading?" Jack asked.

She looked over at him with a small smile.

"Oh, just an old book my aunt gave me for my birthday." She leaned back in her chair a little.

"Ah, I see…oh Happy birthday!" Jack nodded.

"Thank you, it was a few days ago." The girl replied back to him.

There was a small silence when Jack noticed the title of the book. "The Snow Queen" By Hans Christian Andersen.

"The Snow queen huh?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah, it was my favorite book as a little girl." She chimed.

"I've never read it." Jack responded.

"Really?" she replied.

"Yeah, what's it about?" Jack asked.

She began explaining the story of the snow Queen to Jack, showing him the beautifully illustrated pictures in her children's picture book she was going to read.

An hour passed with them discussing the story when Jack asked the girl,

"I never caught your name?"

"Elsa." She replied.

"Its nice to meet you." Jack responded.

"Yes."

The two continued to talk and share stories when it was time for Elsa to leave.

"Well…It was nice to meet you Jack." Elsa spoke as she zipped up her fleece and began to grab her things.

"Yeah, see you later." Jack replied, blushing a little bit.

She then turned and left the bus, he saw her walking down the sidewalk of the bus stop when it hit him.

 _"_ _This is Ground Control  
to Major Tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear  
Now it's time to leave the capsule  
if you dare"_

He got out of his seat and grabbed his backpack and suitcase, and rushed off the bus.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to find the platinum blonde snow queen he had just met.

He finally spotted her.

"ELSA!" He yelled to her.

She turned around and saw Jack huffing over to her, he then handed her his phone.

"I never…caught…your…number!" He huffed.

She was a little stunned that this guy rushed after him.

She entered her phone number into his phone and handed him her phone to input his number.

"Well…I'll see you around Jack!" Elsa smiled at him.

"Yeah! See you." He said

She called over a taxi and got in the car, and waved to him.

He smiled back and waved. He then turned around and noticed the bus leaving down the street.

"Great…" He sighed.

Just then, a taxi cab pulled up next to him and the window rolled down.

"Need a lift?" Elsa asked.

He smiled and got in the cab.

 _"_ _This is Major Tom to Ground Control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating  
in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today"_


End file.
